


Shadow of My Love

by Ashrey



Series: Shadow of A Phoenix [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Illustrated, Implied Voyeurism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya bersyukur bisa mengenal apa itu cinta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 dari lepasan Shadow of A Phoenix, ini terjadi cukup jauh setelah part 1, di part 1 Akashi masih calon PM, disini dia sudah mau dilantik :3, nah ada yang bisa menebak posisi Mayuzumi? :D

# Shadow of My Heart

# 

 

Kasur berbunyi pelan, bergoyang perlahan ketika seseorang bergerak bangun, membuat Tetsuya membuka matanya pelan, mengamati sosok yang telah tanpa sengaja membangunkannya.

 

Langkah kaki Akashi begitu ringan dan elegan, kontras dengan rambut merah menyala miliknya. Membuat mata biru pemuda yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu tidak lepas dari sosok pria pasangannya bercinta semalam _-namun, jika saja itu bisa disebut bercinta-_

 

Calon perdana menteri, _-ah bukan, bukan lagi calon, melainkan perdana menteri Teiko yang baru esok hari-_ memungut kimono keluarga Akashi miliknya yang tersampir begitu saja di meja, bertumpuk tanpa dosa dengan kimono biru laut milik Tetsuya, pakaian dengan warna khusus seorang permaisuri.

 

"Menikmati hadiahmu, Akashi?" Mayuzumi yang dari tadi diam duduk di kursi bertanya, mata abu-abunya menatap lekat pada pria berambut merah itu, sambil menyunggingkan sebuuah senyum simpul, pertanda moodnya sedang baik _-mungkin karena tontonan yang dia anggap sangat menarik semalam-_

 

"Lain kali jangan paksa aku untuk menyentuh mainanmu, Chihiro." Jawab Akashi singkat dan dingin, sambil memakai kembali pakaian miliknya. Jejak luka panjang bekas cakaran yang memerah begitu jelas menghias punggung Akashi tak luput dari pegawasan mata Mayuzumi.

 

"Ho? Semalam reaksimu saat menyentuh Tetsuya jauh lebih jujur Akashi, sampai-sampai Tetsuyaku meninggalkan jejak di punggungmu." Mayuzumi masih tersenyum, sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur lalu duduk di samping Tetsuya, dan secara lembut serta perlahan, pria berambut abu-abu itu mengusap pelan punggung milik Tetsuya yang penuh memar dan bercak merah, buah karya pemuda berambut merah yang kini sedang sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.  
  
  
Menutup kembali matanya, Tetsuya memilih untuk berpura-pura masih terlelap. Dia tahu bahwa akan lebih baik jika kedua pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah terjaga.

 

Karena Tetsuya sadar, betapa kotornya dia di mata Akashi.

 

Betapa bencinya pemuda berambut merah itu padanya.

 

Betapa takdir tak urung mempermainkan dirinya.

 

Namun sungguh, terlepas dari semua itu, Tetsuya ingin berterima kasih kepada siapapun dewa di atas sana yang telah memberinya sebuah kesempatan.

 

"Semalam kau bahkan jauh lebih bernafsu dariku Akashi, melahap Tetsuya seperti itu, membuatnya menjerit seperti itu." intonasi suara Mayuzumi mulai mendingin, "Aku memang bersedia meminjamkan, tapi bukan berarti aku akan pernah memberi." lanjutnya tajam.

 

"Hmph"

 

Sebuah kesempatan untuk merasakan jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 

Cinta dalam sosok seorang Akashi Seijuro.

 

"Jika bukan demi pelantikan besok, aku takkan sudi menyentuh pelacur kotormu, Mayuzumi, camkan itu."

 

Walaupun cinta itu tak kan pernah bisa dia raih sepanjang hidupnya.

 


End file.
